justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2008 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |alt = Community Remix |nogm = 2 |dlc = Community Remix December 22, 2016 (JDU) June 8, 2017 (X360 & PS3) Classic August 31, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mc = JD2017/JDU Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Community Remix |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 84 |nowc = SingleLadies |audio = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://vimeo.com/182677656 |perf = Juliana Herrerahttps://youtu.be/84G0cHKQ_6o?t=32s Background Dancers Jessie Perot}}"Beyoncé tarafından " " , , ve yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı çok koyu mavi kıvırcık saçlı bir kadındır. Kırmızı küpeler, sarı ve kırmızı mahsul tankları, yastıklı kalça ve düğmeler ile eşleşen külotlar, kırmızı topuklu sandaletler ve mor bir eldiven ve altın bir bilezik takıyor. Arka Plan Arka plan çoğunlukla örgülü saçlı, kolsuz bir tek parça streç giysi, stilettolar ve bazı kısımlarda beyaz olan kırmızı ruj olan kontrast kadınlara sahiptir. Önizlemede ilk kez göründüğünde, oynanabilir dansçıyı takip eden altı kopya var. Bir sonraki ayet devreye girdiğinde, dikdörtgenleri geçen üç panel geçiyor. Alkışladığı, ellerini çektiği ve omuzlarını salladığı on altı kopya var. Paneller yavaş yavaş sıralar halinde yüzer ve her biri birer tane pompalar. Sonra, onun iki paneli var. Beyaz zemin üzerinde dururken, ana dansçı bir arada dururken, işaret ettiğinde arka plan dansçısı ona işaret eder. Arka plan dansçılarının panelleri kısaca pembeye döner. Ardından, ters çevrilmiş siyah üçgen ve her biri bu dansçı klonunun yanı sıra benzer renkte dört panel bulunan iki beyaz sağ üçgen var. Cildi siyah bölümlerde siyah, cildi de beyaz olan beyaz, tıpkı müzik videosu gibi. Köprüde, siyah arkaplanında aynı arkaplan dansçısının altı kopyası var, arka arkaya iki yanda. Son koroda, arka plan koçunun iki beyaz klonu önceki koroların aksine rastgele dans eder. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Aşağıya doğru eğin ve bacaklarınıza dokunun. Gold Moves 2: Ellerinizi başınızın arkasına koyun. SingleLadiesGM1.png|Gold Move 1 SingleLadiesGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game SingleLadiesGM2.png|Gold Move 2 SingleLadiesGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 'in-game Dance Quests Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Strong Woman Community Remix The routine has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) *batmonDS (Russia) *Julia Hazama 11 (Brazil) *AlexMotzi (Romania) *thomasglee (The Netherlands) *Josphtlan0705 (Malaysia) *Alefejohnny (Brazil) *RODRYCK (Spain) *ZeelyVision (USA) *Stahl (France) *evan the omega (USA) *William12128 (Brazi) *xbox Zebra728 (Russia) *Draketastic (USA) *LpRlu (Brazil) *John Kojinson (Argentina) *Moogly-H (Australia) *L1VE Maurl (USA) *MahsaNoble33 (USA) *sejephyr (Denmark) *RAS310 (USA) *BourbonKid1989 (Germany) *SabrinaRocket (Germany) *and2062 (Germany) *Chris_RD- (USA) *DiabolicalWench (Canada) *Little siha (Australia) *XxGenesisMCxX (Germany) *Lecabr-RO (Spain) *Sandy381 (France) *TrinalHare30712 (USA) *Rodrigo Suarez2 (Mexico) *SwungNote8209 (Russia) *murgenjd (Colombia) *OliveRitter239 (Germany) *itsFRIIMAN (Russia) *Theflipmod309 (USA) *Tracys38 (USA) *KarenD60 (USA) *crazyresident (USA) *baotezi (Hong Kong) *L3lak N ChrOme (USA) *KomuroNick (Brazil) *Atman Soni (India) *maxim2103 (Belgium) *IcartoonSims (Brazil) *Maquedaelias14 (Mexico) *Gul99BR (Brazil) *football230995 (Mexico) *Luke Moshy (Brazil) *sprigant0392 (Mexico) *Lady in Black82 (Brazil) *morales360bkn (Chile) *Zeklo Zebra (USA) *ShaolinAzul (Colombia) *WorkCapybara441 (Mexico) *Area303 (France) *EnersedMoney17 (Brazil) *DockingCandle2 (USA) *eileen1510 (Germany) *LilderpyPeppyDoo (USA) *JoeMario37 (USA) *Miiesa (France) *NameDale (Hong Kong) *Adrianramos9705 (USA) *Sandy381 (USA) *TOOchis_ (USA) *RobertSpataru (Canada) *SoToSendoCadu (Brazil) *DJ_angel_449 (USA) *ontyDeniels (Russia) *Denny102001 (Germany) *Major Astoria (Brazil) *FrenchtoastDan1 (USA) *MareenOppa (France) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The 2010s Were Banging *Girl Power *All Songs S-Z *Easy Peasy Party *Unlimited S-Z * Trivia * Dansçı, hem arka plan hem de müzik videosuna dayanır. * Beta öğelerinde ana dansçı siyah saçlıydı, kıyafetindeki kırmızı kısımlar mavidi ve eldiveni yeşil ile kırmızı arasında değişen bir aksaklığa sahipti. Galeri Game Files Singleladies cover generic.png|''Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It)'' SingleLadiesCMU_Cover_Generic.png|''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' (Community Remix) singleladies cover albumcoach.png| album coach Singleladies cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) singleladiescmu cover albumbkg.png| album background (Community Remix) singleladies banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) singleladiescmu banner bkg.png| menu banner (Community Remix) singleladies map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Singleladies cover@2x.jpg| cover singleladies cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Singleladies ava.png|Avatar singleladies golden ava.png|Classic avatar singleladies diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar SingleLadies_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Singleladies photobooth.png|Photobooth coach In-Game Screenshots SingleLadies2017Menu.png|''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' on the menu Singleladiescmu menu.png|''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' (Community Remix) on the menu (Christmas skin) SingleLadieCover.png| loading screen (Classic) Singleladiescmu load.png| loading screen (Community Remix) Others Single_Ladies_(Put_a_Ring_on_It)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Single_Ladies_(Put_a_Ring_on_It)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Single ladies vma teaser.png|Teaser PutARingOnItJD2017BACKGROUND.png|Background Jd17-toptracks-preview-beyonce-singleladies-gif.gif|Gameplay GIF paca single 2.png 15621748_895970027204814_1175067487051791913_n.jpg|Beta avatar Beta slpar.png|Comparison between Beta and final Videos Official Music Video Beyoncé - Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 Single Ladies Put A Ring On It 5 stars wii u Just Dance 2017 Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) Single Ladies (Put a Ring on lt) - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Now- Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) just dnace 2017 Beyoncé - Single Ladies 'Community Remix' Just Dance 2017 Single ladies (Community Remix) - 5* Stars Beta Elements Just Dance 2017 - Single Ladies - Beyoncé - Early Version Just Dance 2017 - Single Ladies - Early Color Scheme References Site Navigation es:Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) ro:Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) pt-br:Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) fr:Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) en:Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Beyoncé Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Juliana Herrera